The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a sensor and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a sensor that is placeable on an organ or a sample, and to method of using such a sensor.
It is known to measure the concentration of a target substance to be analyzed in an aqueous liquid sample by placing the sample into a reaction zone of an electrochemical cell comprising two electrodes having an impedance which renders them suitable for amperometric measurement. The target substance is allowed to react directly or indirectly with a redox reagent whereby to form an oxidisable (or reducible) substance in an amount corresponding to the concentration of the target substance. The quantity of the oxidisable (or reducible) substance present is then estimated electrochemically.
Another approach involves the use of biosensors. Biosensors utilize molecular recognition capability of biomaterial, and use the biomaterial as a molecular recognizing element. When the biomaterial recognizes the target substance, it reacts and provides a signal. The biosensors utilize those reactions and measure the quantity of the target substance.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,463 discloses a sensor for use in a fluid analyte analyzer. The sensor includes a substrate, a subminiature through hole which traverses the substrate and which is filled with a conductive material, and a sensor electrode formed on a planar surface over the through hole. The conductive material disposed within the through hole is compatible with the material from which the sensor electrode is made.
U.S. Published Application No. 20080247908 discloses a microchip which includes a substrate, coupling circuits on a front side of the substrate, and electrical feed-through passages. The coupling circuits perform and process a wireless physical interaction. The feed-through passages connect a component of the coupling circuits to an externally accessible terminal which is disposed at a location remote from the front side of the substrate.
U.S. Published Application No. 20080312524 discloses a medical sensor which attaches to the body of a patient. The medical sensor includes an electrode layer having conductive material formed on a dielectric film. Electrodes and conductive traces are formed on the electrode layer from the conductive material. A motion sensor is formed from regions of conductive material that are formed on opposite sides of the dielectric film resulting in a capacitor structure. The conductive traces are configured with printed through-hole vias to provide electrical coupling from one side of the medical sensor to the other.